


All you can Heat~

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Porn, Smut, beta, dildo, georgenotfound - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: George goes into heat without a warning and Dream and Sapnap take care of him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	All you can Heat~

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't understand the title either-

George moaned and bit his bottom lip. 

How come Dream and Sapnap had to go shopping now? George couldn't believe his luck. He went into his fucking heat, the minute Dream and Sapnap left their apartment. George moaned harder as he pressed the dildo deeper into his ass, enjoying the way it stretched him so. 

A few moments later, George could hear the apartment door unlock and the smell of his two alphas hit George like a fucking train. 

He let out a tiny moan and called out their names. 

"Dream? Sapnap?"

George could hear them become quiet and he could hear their footsteps walking down the hallway, closer to his room. 

George stuck his head out of his nest the minute Dream opened the door handle. 

George continued to pump his as with the dildo as Sapnap and Dream stared at him with confused yet lustful eyes. 

"Well? Are you going to-" 

George doubled over and let out a burst of pheromones, which got Dream and Sapnap to start undoing their clothes. 

They managed to get out of their clothes and got into George's nest, Sapnap behind him and Dream in front of him. 

George was laying on his stomach, his ass in the air, dildo still in it. 

Sapnap had no trouble getting hard from this. 

"Here baby, lemme help you with this." Sapnap slipped the dildo out of George's ass, which leaked some slick. 

George whimpered, feeling empty until Sapnap shushed him. 

He then grabbed George's hips and decided to thrust into George with no warning. 

George let out a surprised gasp at the sudden intrusion and Dream took advantage of George's open mouth to put his cock into it. 

George gagged a little but quickly got a pace to suck on it while Sapnap pounded into him. 

George moved his arms to rest on Dream's legs, trying to get some kind of support from the increasing hammering in his ass. 

Sapnap increased his speed, trying to chase his orgasm. Dream became frantic as well, gripping the back of George's hair and bobbing George's head faster. 

Sapnap let out a final thrust and emptied his load into George's ass. 

Sapnap panted and pulled his dick out, cum leaking out of George's asshole as he did. 

Exhausted, He collapsed onto the pile of pillows behind him. Dream, on the other hand, was almost about to reach his climax. 

He kept moving George's head back and forth until he felt his sweet release coming. 

The minute he emptied his load, George shuddered and had an orgasm from the sensation of both of his holes being filled up with cum. 

Dream took his member from George's mouth and wiped the excess cum from under George's chin. George felt his eyelids droop and he let out a yawn. 

Dream chuckled and moved George over to Sapnap, who had been almost asleep. 

George cuddled into Sapnap's side and Dream spooned George's back. 

The trio fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Please join!](https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG)  
> Hey , discord here!


End file.
